Valinor
by Thea.Petersson
Summary: Här är en liten fortsättning av Fjellborgs "Anduril sagan om konungens svärd". Avalon åker med Frodo till Valinor och Avalon får träffa sin familj igen. Men efter en tid händer nåt fruktansvärt...


VALINOR

KAPITEL 1 - FAMILJEN GRÖNLÖV

DETTA HAR HÄNT:

Alla som har läst Anduril, sagan om konungens svärd, (detta är en liten fortsättning) av Fjellborg, vet att alven Legolas blev föralskad i den vackra halvalven Elimin efter slaget vid Hornborgen. Hon blev havande med Avalon och Nova innan Legolas gav sig av med Gandalf, Theoden och Aragon. Efter att Saoron var besegrad delade sig allihop, Aragon blev kung över Gondor, med Gandalf som rådgivare, och gifte sig med Eowyn och Theoden återvände till sitt folk. Legolas vandrade till Lórien där Elimin väntade på honom. Då fick Legolas reda på att han hade fått tvillingar. Han väntade sig spädbarn men fann en vuxen man, Avalon, och kvinna, Nova. Han fick också reda på att Elimin var _Minorill, _morgonljuset, och Avalon var en stor alvkonung. Dagen efter gav sig Avalon, Nova, Legolas och Elimin iväg till Mirasell, Ilúvartars tempel vid de grå hamnarna. Där valde Avalon och Nova att bli alviska. Sedan berättade Elimin att hon var havande med Calmurill. Sedan gav de sig iväg till Mörkmården och Legolas och Elimin blev äktade. Efter en tid födde även Elimin Calmurill. Ett av Lóriens befäl, Lofa, hade tidigare förklarat sin kärlek till Nova. Lofa hade kommit till Mörkmården och de hade äktats. Elimin blev havande igen och efter ännu en tid födde hon en tredje dotter som fick namnet Sirina. Legolas far Thranduil och hans folk reste till Valinor efter en tid och familjen Grönlöv reste till Lórien och Legolas, Lofa och Avalon skulle ge sig ut i strid och hjälpa Aragon mot Gehard, lord av Mordor. Nova var även havande med Lofas barn. Legolas, Lofa och Avalon gav sig av till Gondor och där mötte Avalon Aragons dotter, Arania. I striden blev Aragon nästan dödad men när Avalon var envisare än Aragons son, Gideon räddade han honom eftersom han var en helare av hög rang. Arania och Avalon blev förlovade innan Legolas, Avalon och Lofa gav sig av till Lórien där Nova hade fött en son som fick namnet Ilion. Arania hade rymt från Gondor med en av sina jungfrur, Elisabeth. Hon hittades av Avalon och fördes till Lórien och sen red de till Gondor där Avalon och Arania gifte sig. Arania blev havande. Det var dags för familjen Grönlöv och alverna från Lórien att åka till Valinor. Galadriel berättade för Avalon att Arania skulle födda en dotter. Efter en tid gjorde hon det. Hon fick namnet Safair. Hon blev mycket vacker. Aragon dog sen och Gideon kröntes till kung. Eowyn dog sen också av brustet hjärta. Gideon anklagade Avalon och Avalons släkt för sin mor och fars död. Han bannlyste Avalon, Arania och Safair. De bosatte sig i Vattnadal och där födde Arania sin andra dotter efter en tid, Melyanna. En prins i Gondor, vid namn Eldarin, efter nästan 100 år sökte hjälp i Vattnadal och fann då Avalon. Avalon lovade att hjälpa honom och Eldarin frågade även om han fick gifta sig med Melyanna. Det fick han. Men Melyanna och Arania skulle hjälpa en kvinna att födda en stuga utanför murarna och de blev lurade av ett av Gehards befäl som hette Nalgar. Han dödade Arania och Melyanna blev nästan död men efter nåra dagar var hennes kropp borta och hennes kropp var hos en av Avalons fiender, Mirga. Eldarin, Avalon och hans bågskyttar. De besegrade fienden nätt och jämt men många dog. De fick hjälp i Rohan sen färdade de till Gondor igen. Avalon befriade Melyanna och både Safair och Melyanna blev som andar. Avalons bågskyttar hitta en ö och de döpte den till "Avalon". Gandalf hade tidigare berättat att Elimins ofödda barn var en pojke som heter Avarion. Avalon färdade till Valinor med mäster Frodo. Och det är här vår historia egentligen börjar.

"Mäster Frodo, kommer vi fram till Valinor snart?" frågade Avalon Frodo. Frodo bara nickade till svar och fortsatte att ro. Han stannade plötsigt upp. Han tittade mot väst, pekade och sa:

"Se Avalon, se! Där ligger de! De sköna landet Valinor!"

Avalon tittade mot väst och såg ett land med höga berg och vackra landskap. Han log för sig själv och hans ögon fylldes av glädje och sorg. Han var ledsen för han inte fick träffa Arania, Safair och Melyanna mer. Han var glad för han äntligen skulle få träffa sin mor och far och sina syskon. Han tog över att ro så att Frodo fick vila. Han rode så snabbt han kunde och efter några minuter var det vid en brygga och brevid var det en massa vackra guppande skepp i kajen. Avalon såg ett vackert träd och under de satt det en kvinna han väl kände igen. Hon broderade på en vacker klänning. Han hoppa ur båten och ropa mot kvinnan:

"Mor! Mor!"

Elimin vände sig om. Hennes ögon fylldes av glädje. Hon sprang fram mot honom och kastade sig om hans hals.

"Avalon! Min son! Du är här! LEGOLAS!"

Tårar gled ner från hennes kinder. Snart uppenbarade de sig hela familjen Grönlöv och Nova, Lofa och Ilion. Legolas sprang fram till sin hustru och son. Han kramade om Avalon och hela familjen hade en gruppkram. Även Lofa och Ilion kramade Avalon.

"Såja, lugna er! Jag har saknat er också!" sa Avalon och alverna bakade undan lite så Avalon fick luft. Elimin grät mot Legolas axel, hon grät glädjetårar. Legolas lugnade henne på alvers vis.

"Han är hemma nu, älskade, han är hemma." sa Legolas lugnande till Elimin. Nu när Calmurill var i vuxen ålder, var hon mycket vacker. Sirina var också mycket vacker. Avarion var lika stilig som Legolas och Avalon med sitt röda hår. Nova kramade om sin bror och sa:

"Jag har saknat dig så, Avalon. Vill du säga hej till Ilion? Du har ju inte pratat med honom nån gång."

"Ja, gärna" sa Avalon. Nova visade fram en liten pojke som blygt tittade på Avalon.

"Ilion, säg hej till din morbror nu." sa Nova till sin son.

"Eh, hej." sa pojken blygt och titta ner på sina fötter. Avalon log och sa:

"Hej Ilion! Kommer du ihåg mig? Jag är din morbror."

Ilion titta upp och log tillbaks mot Avalon. Legolas, Elimin, Calmurill och Sirina log mot den lilla pojken.


End file.
